Side Effects
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy feel the Powers' side effects.
1. Chapter One

SIDE EFFECTS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

3-shot exploring the side effects the Power has on Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy that I created in my "Great To Have You Home" reality. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. This first chap is when they feel the full effects for the first time.

It was two weeks after they had become Rangers that Kimberly and Jason were aware that anything was different. They had always been close and affectionate, but this was something else. For some reason, they always had to be near each other. Then there were the touches: a hand lingering on an arm just a little longer than usual, an arm around the waist when walking, and even holding hands when the other was upset. But that wasn't the only thing that they noticed. The two always seemed to sense when the other was in trouble, something that was useful during a battle or Putty attack, but could get quite confusing in their every day life. But overall, those were just little things. They could deal with that. What was harder to deal with was the unexplained attraction to one another. Yes, the two were close, but they had never seen each other as anything but brother and sister. Kimberly was walking down the hall when she was grabbed and pulled into a secluded corner.

"It's just me," Jason said as he blocked a punch.

"Are you **trying** to get yourself killed? I thought you were one of Rita's goons," Kimberly chided.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get you alone," he apologized. "It's---what's happening between us...it's---"

"Not normal," she finished.

"Precisely. Every time I see you, I just want to…um, you know…" he trailed off, not wanting to be crass.

"I know. Me too," she agreed. "Jase, this---this is scaring me. What if the Power's done something to us---something that Zordon doesn't know about? He **did** say we were the first Earth Rangers. Maybe our powers are changing us." Her chin trembled and she started to cry. She didn't want to be this different. She didn't want to be a freak? But isn't that what people would call her if they knew that she wanted to screw the guy who had always been like her brother? Jason's heart lurched. He **hated** seeing Kim cry. He brushed away her tears. Her hand caught his and they leaned in towards each other. When their lips connected, it was like something inside them had ignited. Jason turned Kimberly around and gently pinned her to the wall. He caressed her face. _Mmmm. So beautiful_, he thought. Kimberly's hands were everywhere: on Jason's chest, his side, and then finally, his crotch. He moaned at the contact and shifted so that his leg was between hers. Suddenly, it was if someone hit them with a bomb. Kimberly shoved him away.

"Oh, jeez. I'm---I'm so sorry," he panted. "What were you doing?"

"I---I don't know. I---what were **you** doing?"

"I don't know."

"Jase, what's happening to us?"

"I don't know." He took her hand, being careful to keep the rest of his body away from her. "We'll figure this out…I promise." Kimberly stared at him. Jason looked into Kimberly's chocolate eyes, filled with worry, fear, and trust. Worry and fear over what was happening to them, and trust that he would make it okay. Suddenly, the images of a Tyrannosaurus and a Pterodactyl intertwined swam before their eyes. Understanding filled their eyes.

"I get it now," Kimberly said.

"Our bond. We've always been close. I was the first one---after Trini---that you came to when your parents announced they were getting divorced," he murmured.

"The Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl sensed, and went animalistic," she continued.

"Pure instinct."

"Billy would have a field day with this." They chuckled, and then as the warning bell rang, headed for their next class, holding hands, fingers intertwined.


	2. Chapter Two

INTRODUCTION

Takes place sometime after the "Green With Evil" miniseries, but not necessarily after any particular episode. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

In the hallways of Angel Grove High, Tommy let out an annoyed breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't get his mind off of Kimberly. She was so beautiful, and sweet. She had accepted him as a member of the team so easily after the Sword Of Darkness had been destroyed. So had Jason. Tommy frowned. Why couldn't he get those two out of his head? Well, Kimberly he didn't want out of his head, but Jason…he wasn't into guys, not usually, anyways. So why was he constantly filled with a longing to be with the both of them? He had felt it even under Rita's spell. There had just been something about the Pink and Red Rangers that was drawing him in. He couldn't prove it of course, but Tommy was pretty sure that was why Jason had managed to escape, because something had kept him from striking right away, and had instead encouraged him to keep monologuing. Just then, the objects of his thoughts came walking up, holding hands. One part of him died. They were together. Kimberly and Jason were together. So then, why had it seemed like she had been interested in him at the expo? However, another part of him found himself staring at the two, imagining what it would be like to be with them, to touch them, to---Tommy quickly shook his head to clear away such thoughts. _What's wrong with you, Oliver? That's just sick_, he berated himself.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" Jason asked, as he and Kimberly dropped hands.

"Nothing much," Tommy answered. "Just trying to get used to all of this," he continued.

"Are you still having the headaches?" Kimberly asked in concern. The lingering headaches had been side effects from the spell Rita had placed him under. Tommy had spent many nights in his room, with the lights off and a cool washcloth on his forehead, trying to ease the pain and cursing the evil sorceress for what she had done to him.

"Some. But not as bad," Tommy admitted.

"They're fading. That's a good sign," Jason encouraged, clasping his shoulder with a hand. Tommy bit his lip as a jolt of electricity went through him. Why did Jason have to touch him like that? It was hard enough to think around them as it was.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked in concern, noticing the change in demeanor.

"Y---yeah, I'm fine. We---we should probably get to class," Tommy stammered, and then walked off. Jason and Kimberly stared at each other.

"You're feeling it too, right?" she checked.

"Yeah. My guess is Tommy's feelin' it as well, only he doesn't know what's happening and he's freaking out." Then, the warning bell came and the two hurried to their class. Meanwhile, Zack, Billy, and Trini were discussing the same thing.

"Did you see the way Jase and Kim were looking at Tommy?" Trini asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's the same way they look at each other," Zack confirmed.

"Well, then, the circumstances would seem to suggest that the unexpected connection in Kimberly and Jason is manifesting itself in Tommy," Billy stated.

"So wait, you're saying that whatever made Jason and Kimberly become hot to trot with each other, is happening to Tommy?" Zack questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't have put it that way, but precisely," Billy confirmed.

"Man, talk about a confusing situation," Zack breathed. The other two nodded. After classes, Tommy waited until the other five Rangers had disappeared and then headed out. He didn't know what was happening to him, and he didn't want the others to look at him any different for being attracted to both Kimberly **and** Jason…especially since the two appeared to be an item. Lusting after a girl who had a boyfriend was bad enough, but lusting after the boyfriend as well? That was something no one would be able to get. He had just walked out of the building when he heard Jason's voice.

"Hey Tommy, where you goin', Bro?" With a sigh, Tommy turned around to see the Power Ranger leader as well as the petite gymnast that he had rescued from Bulk and Skull his first day of school.

"Uh---uh, I was gonna go home. Since my little uh, attitude flip-flop, Mom and Dad have kept me on a really short leash," he told them. And that wasn't even a lie. He had said and done some things under Rita's spell which had caused him to be grounded for a good six weeks. However, those six weeks had ended yesterday. Kimberly and Jason looked at each other, and then back at him.

"Tommy, we know," she told him gently. The Green Ranger tried not to stiffen. They had guessed what he was feeling? How? Had he somehow let it slip?

"You…know what?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Tommy, we know the Dragon's drawing you to us," Jason said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, it can get pretty freaky when you don't know what's going on. You should've seen us when the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl connected. Total freak out time," Kimberly stated.

"You---you guys are okay with this?" he asked in surprise.

"Tommy, of course," Kimberly said, clasping his hand in hers. The touch proved to be too much for the already overwrought Green Ranger and he pulled her close, sensing what was happening, Jason pulled the two to the side of the building, where they were hidden from view. Tommy gently pushed Kimberly back, resulting in Jason getting pinned to the wall and he began moving his hands down the girl's arms. Tommy kissed Kimberly, and then reached out to stroke Jason's arms. This continued as a Dragon enveloped itself around the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl.


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot. Takes place sometime after my fic "Red, Pink, And Green".

"Jason, I must speak with you, Kimberly, and Tommy. Please report to the Command Center." Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy looked at each other in concern.

"Do you think we're busted?" she asked.

"Sounds like it," the leader answered.

"Aw, man. Zordon's gonna freak," the other boy said.

"Let's go." After looking around carefully, they teleported to their base of command in flashes of red, pink, and green.

"Zordon, you wanted to speak with us?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, I have been meaning to talk to you about your behavior in the Command Center," the sage answered. The trio looked at each other. What was he talking about? They hadn't done anything in the Command Center. They had always behaved professionally, even to the point of having to teleport directly out after a battle to let out their passions.

"I don't understand. We haven't done anything," Tommy said.

"That is precisely my point. Why do you repress your natural urges to be with one another while you are here?" Zordon questioned. The three stammered.

"Wait. What?" Jason asked.

"Zordon, I don't know what you're talking about. What urges?" Kimberly questioned, trying to play dumb.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! Did you think that we didn't know about the connection between the Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, and Dragon?" Alpha queried. They stared at him.

"Alpha---" Tommy began.

"Rangers, you are not the first team to feel the effects of the Power," Zordon interrupted.

"What are you talking about, Zordon?" Jason wondered.

"I am talking about the strong pull the three of you have towards one another, and how it makes you act---how we should say, **unusually** according to your world's customs," Zordon replied.

"You mean, like making out with one another and sensing when the other's in danger?" Kimberly supplied.

"Among other things, yes," Zordon answered. "Rangers, there was no need for you to hide this. You are complementing each other well, and your connection serves as a strength for the team."

"So…you're okay with this?" Tommy asked in surprise.

"I am pleased that things have been working well with you and ask only that you let the Power flow through you naturally," Zordon told them.

"Of course," Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason chorused.

"Thank you, Rangers. That was all," Zordon told them. They nodded and teleported to Angel Grove Park.

"Okay, why do I feel like I just had the sex talk with my parents?" Kimberly wondered as they walked down the path.

"You were feeling like that too?" Jason asked.

"Thank goodness. I thought it was just me," Tommy stated. They laughed and Tommy pulled Kimberly close to him as Jason slipped his hand into Kimberly's.

THE END.


End file.
